pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Reim Lunettes
|katakana = レイム＝ルネット |Rasse = Mensch |Geburtstag= 9. Juli |Alter= 26 |Geschlecht = Männlich |Größe = 185 cm |Augenfarbe = Braun |Haarfarbe = Braun |Blutgruppe= 0 |Zugehörigkeit = Pandora Barma Familie Rainsworth Familie (zwei Jahre lang) |Manga Debut = Retrace XI : Grim |Anime Debut = Episode 9 |Japanische Stimme = Suwabe Junichi |Deutsche Stimme = Thomas Schmuckert |Partner = Xerxes Break |Status = Lebendig |Verwandschaft = Earl Lunettes (Vater) Geschwister Callum Lunettes (Großvater) Sharon Rainsworth (Ehefrau) |Aktuell = March Hare |Besatzung = Diener (von Rufus Barma) Angestellter in Pandora}}Reim Lunettes (レイム＝ルネット, Reimu Runetto) ist der beste Freund von Xerxes Break und der Diener von Rufus Barma. Er ist bei Pandora tätig und hat einen legalen Vertrag mit dem Chain March Hare. Aussehen Reim ist meist in seiner Pandora-Uniform zu sehen. Er trägt eine Brille, die er sehr oft reinigt (vor allem, wenn er nervös ist). Er hat kurze braune Haare und ebenfalls braune Augen. Er ist einer der größten Charaktere (nur Oscar ist größer). Er trägt ein paar gold-schwarze Ohrringe. Außerdem hat er fast immer weiße Handschuhe an. Persönlichkeit Reim ist ein ehrlicher und vertrauenswürdiger Pandora Agent und ein Freund von anderen Vertragspartnern, einschließlich Break, Rufus und Sharon. Er ist sehr fleißig und loyal. Reim muss sehr oft die Arbeit von Break übernehmen, was ihn meist ziemlich nervt, da er sowieso schon viel zu tun hat. Reim bezeichnet sich selbst als "Nichtsnutz". Als er dann noch einen kampfunfähigen Chain bekam, war Reim erst niedergeschlagen, doch Break munterte ihn auf. Er sagte, dass Reim doch sowieso nie vor haben würde, jemanden zu verletzen und dass ein eher "nutzloser", defensiver Chain besser zu ihm passen würde, als ein kampferfahrener Chain. Reim solle perfekt werden was die Schreibtischarbeit betrifft, da dies schließlich auch ein wichtiger Job ist und Reim ein Talent dafür hat. Er beweist seine enge Freundschaft zu Break, in dem er ihm später z.B. freiwillig die schriftlichen Aufgaben wie die Berichterstattung an Pandora abnimmt, nachdem dieser blind geworden war - es hat ihn außerdem ziemlich geärgert, dass Break nicht erkannt hatte, dass er es aus freundschaftlichen Gründen getan hatte. Zudem hilft er Break, die Tatsache, dass er blind geworden ist, zu verheimlichen. Zitate Zu Break: *''"Mach mir nicht zu viele Sorgen!"'' -Retrace 31- *''"Als dein Freund ist es meine verdammte Pflicht! Du bist ... so ein Idiot, Xerx!"'' -Retrace 43- *''"Was ist Xerx? Wie...erbärmlich du aussiehst...Grässlich." ''-Retrace 56- *''"Wie schnell doch... die Zeit vergeht, nicht wahr... Xerx...?"'' -Retrace 80.5- *''"I heard that ... you took a great risk fighting against the Baskervilles. I knew ... you would make it somehow." ''-Retrace 88- Zu Oz: *''"Get a hold of yourself, Oz Vessalius!"'' -Retrace 83- Zu Gilbert: *''"If Rufus-sama really meant to destroy you... you wouldn't be standing here now."'' -Retrace 86- Question & Answer Auftritte (*) - bedeutet, dass der Charakter nur in der Erinnerung eines anderen Charakters vorkommt. 'Grim' (Übereinanderliegende Schatten) Reims erster Auftritt war im Rainsworth Anwesen. Kurz nachdem Vincent Nightray den Grim freigelassen hatte, warnte Reim Xerxes und Sharon vor dessen Flucht. 'Odds and Ends '(Überbleibsel des Smaragds) Später sieht man ihn bei einer Besprechung der Pandora-Agenten, einschließlich Oscar Vessalius, Vincent Nightray und Xerxes Break. Dort entschuldigt er sich bei Oscar, da Sharon nicht kommen konnte. Während Oscar und Vincent Schach spielten, besprachen sie Pandoras derzeitige Situation. So erfuhr Reim auch, dass Oz lebend aus dem Abyss entkommen war. 'Discord '(Gesprungener Ton) & His name is... '(Der Held und der Junge) Reim taucht auf, kurz nachdem Vincent und Zwei Sharon gekidnappt haben und Oz und Alice in der Pandora-Besprechung landeten. Oscar beauftragt Reim damit, sich um Oz und Alice zu kümmern, um einen Krieg mit den Vertragspartnern von Pandora zu verhindern. Während Reim fieberhaft überlegt, wie er Oz und Alice verstecken könnte, wird er von Break zu Rede gestellt. Reim erzählt, dass Sharon derzeit vermisst wird. Derweil erfährt er, dass sich B-Rabbits Siegel aufgelöst hatte, da Gilbert seinen Chain Raven genutzt hatte. Auch wenn Reim zu spät gekommen war um Oz zu beschützen, war er dennoch in der Lage, Jacks Rede mit anzuhören. Er bestätigt seinen Kollegen, dass Oz das Wunderkind ist, das es geschafft hatte, nach zehn Jahren aus eigener Kraft aus dem Abyss zu entkommen 'Conflict (Schrei eines Dummkopfs) thumb|304px|Reim (Anime) kurz nachdem sie Break aufgenommen hattenDas Kapitel beginnt mit einer Szene von vor zehn Jahren, als Sharon und Reim Break verwundet im Rainsworth-Anwesen fanden. Kurz darauf erzählt Break ihm und Oz von Vincents Versuch, Sharon zu vergiften, was erstaunlicherweise von Echo verhindert wurde. Es wird klar, dass Break, Sharon und Reim sich seit bereits zehn Jahren kennen und eng zueinander stehen. Reim erzählt Oz auf dessen Nachfrage hin, dass Break nicht immer so ein fröhlicher Mensch war. Man erfährt, dass Break erst durch Sharon und deren Mutter Shelly gelernt hat "wieder zu lächeln". 'Rufus Barma' (Der Sonderling der Oper) & Snow White Chaos (Reinweißes Schwarz) Einige Zeit nach dem Vorfall an der Lutwidge-Akademie werden Oz, Gilbert, Alice und Break von Rufus Barma in eine Oper geladen. Vor dem Gebäude werden sie bereits von Reim erwartet, der sie zu seinem Herrn führt. Es stellt sich auch heraus, dass Lady Rainsworth, Sharons Großmutter, anwesend ist. Nach einer von Rufus Barma erschaffenen und von Break zerstörten Illusion, legt dieser Breaks Vergangenheit offen. Barma legt das Siegel des Illegalen Contractors an Breaks Brust frei. Für alle, nicht zuletzt auch für Reim, ist das ein Schock. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Reim in den letzten zehn Jahren nichts davon gewusst hatte. Rufus Barma erzählt, dass vor etwa 50 Jahren ein illegaler Vertragspartner durch die Stadt zog und alle, denen er begegnete, seinem Chain als Opfer darbot. Der Vertragspartner wurde auch "Rotäugiger Todesgeist" genannt. 116 Menschen hatte dieser Mörder auf dem Gewissen, als er in den Abyss gestoßen wurde. Rufus stellt klar, dass es sich bei diesem illegalen Vertragspartner und Mörder um Break handelte, bevor dieser in das Abyss gestoßen wurde und wieder zurückkehrte. Trivia *Vorlieben: Arbeit, Lesen, ein gesetzestreuer Lebensstil und schöne Brillen. *Abneigungen: unerwartete Geschehnisse. *Stärken: offizielle Dokumente sortieren und Aufzeichnungen vorbereiten. *Schwächen: sich an Kämpfen beteiligen. *Sein Chain March Hare erlaubt es ihm, sich in einen Todes ähnlichen Zustand zu versetzen. *Er ist begabt mit der Pistole. *'Lunettes' ist das französische Wort für Brille. Eine lustige Anspielung darauf, da er seine Brille oft, fast schon zwanghaft, poliert. *Er erinnert an Benz aus Jun Mochizukis Kurzgeschichte Crimson Shell. *Er erinnert auch an Father Harrys Watson aus dem Pandora Hearts Pilot Kapitel (auch Kapitel 0 genannt). *Ein Special im Manga zeigt, dass er 26 Jahre alt ist und der zweite Sohn von Earl Lunettes ist. Wie Gil von Oz, ist er der Diener von Rufus Barma. *Ein weiteres Special zeigt, dass er wie Break auf Süßigkeiten steht und mit seinen 185 cm immer noch nicht der Größte ist. *In einem Special der Nippon Novel "Caucus Race Vo. 1" wird gezeigt, dass er, wie Break auch, durch Alkohol nicht betrunken wird. *Als er 11 Jahre alt war, beauftragte ihn Rufus Barma damit, einen wichtigen Brief zum Rainsworth Haushalt zu bringen. Als er seinen Master fragte, was genau in den Briefen steht, sagte dieser nur etwas von 'Liebe'. Außerdem warnte er Reim nachdrücklich, nicht ohne eine Antwort zurückzukommen. Als er die besagten Briefe Lady Cheryl überbrachte, las sie diese durch und warf sie dann ins Feuer. Reim war völlig geschockt -und als er fragte, warum sie das getan habe, antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln, er könne nach Hause gehen. Reim aber widersprach und erklärte, dass er nicht ohne Antwort zurückkehren durfte. Lady Cheryl interessierte das wenig. Sie sagte ihrer Enkelin Sharon, dass sie nun den älteren Bruder (ihn) bekommen hat, den sie sich gewünscht hatte. Nach diesen Ereignissen verbrachte Reim zwei Jahre im Rainsworth Haushalt. *Meist ist er sehr unauffällig - so dass andere ihn oft erst spät Wahrnehmen * Er spricht Rufus' Muttersprache, aber es ist nicht bekannt, ob seine Vorfahren wie die von Rufus auch aus dem Ausland kommen (Seine Augen sind wie die von Rufus auch schmäler als die der anderen, was vermuten ließen, dass ihrer beider Vorfahren Landsleute waren) * Reim ist der Enkel von Rufus' ehemaligem Gefolgsmann Callum Lunettes. * Im letzen Kapitel heiratet er Sharon. In einem Bonusmanga stellt sich heraus, dass er ihr schon als Kind einen Antrag gemacht hatte, und auch ca. 2 Monate vor der Hochzeit hatte Sharon Reim's Antrag zuerst abgelehnt. Schließlich hatte sie den 3. Antrag angenommen. Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Diener Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Pandora Kategorie:Barma Familie Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Legaler Vertragspartner Kategorie:Vertragspartner Kategorie:Band 11